Bella's New Beginning
by beach gurll
Summary: Bella's life after Breaking Dawn. FYI- she didn't have Renesmee
1. New Beginning

Bella POV

I really did like being a vampire. Besides having that annoying burn every now and then, everything was perfect. I had Edward for eternity, I could shield myself from offensive mental attacks, and I was beautiful. Everything was… wonderful. As I sat on the sofa in our new home in Seattle, I wondered if anyone would recognize us. We hadn't been living in Washington in a couple of years, but some people from Forks High School could have stayed in the area, getting jobs and starting families close to home. But I had a feeling that _no one _would recognize me.

First off, as a human, I was pretty quiet. I never really socialized with that many people. Also, now being a vampire, I was beyond gorgeous. My once messy hair that was almost always in a ponytail was now a beautiful waterfall of luscious brown curls, tumbling gently down my back. My slightly uneven lips were now plump and the perfect shade of pink. As a human, I was clumsy and thin. Now… agile as a cat and perfectly proportioned as a super model. I had snake-like reflexes, and extremely sharpened senses. But the one thing I missed about my physical features were my deep, chocolate colored eyes; now replaced with an amber color, my eyes appealed to almost everyone. Except for me. But one sacrifice in turn for a life with Edward; I think I could manage.

"Bella, love?" Edward called from the spacious hallway. I turned to face him and caught myself in awe. I could never get over how perfect he was.

"Yes darling? Do you need help unpacking? I'm sure Rose does; I told her not to bring so much-"

"Bella," Edward cut me off with a smile. "I just wanted to tell you that Alice and I are going hunting in about an hour, if you would like to come. Oh and don't worry about Rosalie, Emmet was going to help her." He was still smiling. "It looks like it's going to be a thunder storm tonight, so we can play baseball later on. Also, I wanted to say that you look beautiful, love." He kissed me on the forehead and I smiled up at him in return.  
"Thank you for offering, but I went hunting with Esme yesterday." I said, remembering our short trip to the woods. It had been a little awkward, but it soon became fun as we made conversation.

"Bella, I love you. You look beautiful." He smiled and ran upstairs to get Alice. I looked down at the simple white cotton V-neck shirt I was wearing with jeans. It still amazed me how he could find me beautiful in the simplest of cloths. I loved him so much. I heard footsteps and turned just to catch Edward and Alice run out the front. "Alice! Wait up!" I called after her. She raced back.

"Yes Bella?" She asked with her usual perkiness.

"Do you think it'll thunder tonight?" I asked.

"Yes! I saw it earlier and was going to keep it a secret but… you got to me first." She smiled then ran to catch up with Edward.

I smiled and looked to my right out the giant window to see a perfect skyline of Seattle. It was one of the rare evenings when one could see the sun set. A gorgeous end to a gorgeous day for most. But for the Cullen family… wait. For _my_ family. I loved saying that. I loved being a part of the Cullen family. I loved this life.


	2. The Game

When Alice and Edward got back, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and I were all ready to go. We had two teams: team Blue (Carlisle's) and team red (Esme's). I was team red, as it was boys against girls.

"Hey, Edward, it was a good thing you and Bella got together; now we have even teams!" yelled Emmet. I saw Edward roll his eyes and smile, then chase Emmet around a few times.

"Bella, sweetie, will you please grab the bats from over there?" asked Esme. I went to go pick them up when a crash of thunder exploded from the clouds, startling me. I smiled to myself and called out to everyone, "Let's play ball!"

"You gonna play this time, or sit out?" asked Emmet, referring to the time when I was human and came to watch one of their games.

"Oh, I'm playing alright." I said with a smile, and walked up to the plate. I was first to bat; usually this would bother me somehow, but ever since I became a vampire, I've seemed to have renewed self-esteem. It was Jasper pitching; not a problem. He was so sweet, there was no way he could pitch too hard on the newbie, right? Wrong. It took Jasper less than half a second to have the ball flying right past me.

"Strike one!" called Carlisle from behind me. "You can do it Bella!"

_Ok_ I said to myself. But before I could even blink Jasper had thrown a curve ball in my direction. This time I was prepared though. I hit the ball with all my strength; so much force, I thought it might split. The air was immediately filled with the ear- shattering noise of "thunder". I ran as fast as I could to first, second, and third base, but had to stop because I could hear Edward running towards home plate.

"That was great Bella!" called Alice from the batting cage. "No one's ever gotten that far on the bases with Jasper!" A jolt of pure joy came from that compliment.

"Thanks so much Alice!" I called over to her. It was her turn to bat and I could see Jasper's face go serious, but with traces of compassion. A moment of concentration filled the atmosphere, and I immediately knew it had to be Jasper's ability to alter the mood of people around him. Jasper pitched a hard ball, and amazingly, Alice hit it with flying colors. As it soared through the air, Emmet jumped to grab it. The very second the ball touched his glove, he threw it back to Jasper, who quickly ran to second base, Alice already being at first. Jasper of course was no match for Alice, because she could see every move he would make ahead of time.

"Sorry." Alice whispered to Jasper. "It's a gift, gotta use it." She said with a smile.

"That's ok." Jasper said with a returning smile, and returned to the game.

After the game, we all got into Emmet's Jeep and Edwards Volvo and drove home. _What a great game_ I thought to myself.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward?" I replied.

"That was a good game you played out there."

"Thanks hon." I said. I loved the way he looked at me. Just, the way he looked at me, it made my heart melt.

"Do you think you're ready to go to school tomorrow?" he asked. This was the last day of summer, and what a perfect day for a late night thunder storm. A good way to end the vacation was always a good game of baseball; if the weather was up to it.

"Yes… I guess. I mean, I just want to know what people will think when they look at me. Not that I care if they think I'm…pretty or not. Just… what if someone recognizes us? Won't that be terrible for us; for the family?" I said, with traces of panic in my voice.

Just then Alice cut in, "Bella, no one will notice your back. Believe me." She added with a giggle.

"She's right Bella. Your physical appearance is almost completely different from you human form. Plus, you can always rely on Alice for the truth." Edward said.

"Well…alright. As long as you say it's ok, I believe you." I said. I just couldn't help the feeling that someone might recognize me…

All night Alice had tried to help get an outfit ready for school. We finally mutually decided on a plane white cotton dress. Alice had of course tried to get me to wear stand-out "look-at-me" cloths, but I simply refused.

"Alice, I'm not a doll. You can't dress me; I just won't have it." I said.

"Bella, I think you and I both know how this will end." She had said with a grin.


	3. Meeting

When the sky finally started getting lighter, indicating that it was now morning, I decided to go out for a hunt; just in case. The sky rumbled, probably ready to drop some rain. I ran into the forest and immediately heard a small pack of wolves approaching. I jumped into a tree a few feet off of the ground, even though I knew they were about a mile away. They smelled… worse than the usual wolf did. Oh well it was probably just… I didn't know.

_Oh well, _I thought to myself. As I jumped effortlessly from tree to tree, a breeze turned my nose in the direction of a heard of dear. I didn't really enjoy the taste of dear blood, but no mountain lions came out this early so I started running. As I approached the opening where the dear were, I smelled a combination of scents. The tangy smell of dear blood and… the disgusting smell of _human food. _Not but a second after I smelled the human food, I caught wind of the sweetest smelling blood I had ever smelt. I positioned myself behind some bushes so I could see what was ahead. On a small camp ground there was a tent, a dying fire, and a herd of dear just a few yards away from it all. _I should leave,_ I thought. _I really wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because of me._ But, because I had school in about 4 hours, I should really get some blood into my stream so I wouldn't be tempted. _I'll just be careful_ I decided. As I crept past the tent, someone stirred from inside. I immediately froze, looking for somewhere to hide. Before I could find one though, a tall, dark-tanned boy came out of the tent. I knew I had to get out of there; I could find food somewhere else. There was that pack of wolves I smelt a while ago…

I could go for them, and-

The boy was looking at me! By now I had nowhere to go, so I just looked him in the eyes and said, "Hello." The boy kept staring, much like any other man that's seen me. "I was just… taking a walk. Sorry to wake you." I said, and started to walk away at a quick human pace.

"oh! Umm… hi." He was very tall and muscular, but his face gave away his age. 18 maybe? 19 at the most. "I-I'm Jacob. Don't be sorry, you didn't wake me. I had to get up anyway." He smiled at me with such radiance that I almost HAD to smile back. "And you? Do you have a name?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Cullen." I said hastily. "I really should get home, I don't want to be late for… breakfast." His smile went away, but like a boomerang, came back fast.

"I was just going to make breakfast actually. Would you like to have some?" by this time I had moved closer to him; something I learned I should do to make it look like I _couldn't_ hear him from miles away. I could still smell the luscious blood that made my mouth water… but it wasn't him. Someone else…in the tent? Just as my thought finished, a girl with reddish-brown hair stepped from the tent door. She was very beautiful for a human. "Good morning Jacob." She said with a smile. Then she looked at me and I heard her heart get fast. "Oh! I didn't see you there… uh. Jacob, dear, who is this?" she asked politely.

"I'm Bella Cullen." I said before Jacob could even open his mouth. "and Jacob would like me to stay for breakfast, but I really must go."

"Oh. Well I'm Renesmee. And she has to go then you should let her, Jacob!" she said and then nudged Jacob.

"Right…" Jacob said, hesitantly. "If you have to go, then goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Jacob; Renesmee. Nice meeting you two."

I quickly ran after a new trail I had picked up; mountain lion. _That was close, _I thought. _I hope I don't run into them at school. _I ran and caught up to the mountain lion, quickly taking her down.

**Hey yall', thanks so much for your reviews! It might be a bit until I write again. But I really want to, and I am glad yall' like it.**


	4. 11th Grade

When I arrived back at the house, everyone was ready to go. There was still about an hour until school started, but the way we drove… let's just say we could get there in under 30 minutes.

"Bella, darling, are you ready to go?" Edward called from the back. I didn't want to tell him about the people I had met in fear of him thinking I wasn't ready to go to basically a huge building full of them. I especially would not tell him about the girl and how amazing she smelt…

"Yes Edward," I said in reply. "Do you honestly have to ask though?" I didn't know why he bothered; we were so fast it didn't even take us more than a minute to dress. Today I was wearing some jeans with a floral long-sleeved shirt. This was Alice's doings though… I had begged her, saying that I just wanted to wear maybe a white shirt with a jacket. But we finally agreed (a.k.a Alice gave me a sad face and won) on this rather beautiful top. I looked simple; what I was hoping for. Edward on the other hand… was beyond words. I again found myself in awe of his perfection. His perfectly chiseled chest was outlined wonderfully with a button down striped shirt, paired with some dark-wash jeans. Perfection. My lovely piece of perfection. As soon as I thought that, I ran to hug him.

"Bella," Edward said. "What is it?"

"I just love you so much. You are perfect." I said. And with that we got into the car with Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmet close behind, and went to face the kids at school.

We didn't even have to step out of the car for all eyes to be on us. We had taken my Ferrari to school today and even though I insisted on being as simple as possible, I actually did like showing off my new car. In the city that is. Here in Forks where everything was so simple, a Ferrari stood out like an island in the sea. As Edward drove I looked out the window at the teenagers staring and walking to class. We parked the car and got out; well, Alice sort of hopped gracefully out, but she was Alice so what do you expect? As Jasper got out of the car he shot a glance at me that lasted nearly half a second. It wasn't really a mean glance, just a…jealous one. It had been that way ever since I became a vampire; I had good control over my thirst, I was learning faster than he had as a new vampire, and I had, in his opinion, a better "power" than his. All I could do now was smile back at him. He looked away.

"Bella, are you ready?" asked Edward. He still seemed unsure of my capability to control myself. _Oh Edward_, I chuckled to myself.

"I'll be fine Edward." I smiled and kissed him. "You underestimate me too much." He did. Every time we went somewhere, he had everyone's eyes on me.

"I wish I could hear what you were thinking darling." He said. We had been over this before. When he said that, I usually meant "I would like to read your thoughts, will you open your mind for me please?" I almost always let him do it.

"Would you like me to let you?" I asked, even though I knew his answer already.

"Yes, love. If it's ok with you." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back and took off my shield for the moment. I looked over to him and his face showed no emotion; just deep thought. I didn't know what he was looking at really. I hadn't thought of anything worth going into lately, just how much I loved being a Cullen…oh! He of course could hear that whole conversation. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me.

"I did, actually." He said with a laugh. "I was just thinking the same thing." He took my hand and we walked towards the double doors together, turning heads the whole way.

**ok sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others. but i'm teaching myself how to play guitar and all my creative energy is going into that for now. thanks sooo much if you like it! i'm writing more soon, bye for now!(:**


	5. All Eyes

As Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and I walked through the doors to the school, I couldn't help but worry that history would repeat itself. What if there was someone else's thoughts that Edward couldn't read? What if he became so fascinated in her that he forgot about me?

"Bella!" Edward said under his breath. "I could never do that to you! You are the only one I love, and I will never find anyone even close to you." I had forgotten that my shield was down and immediately snapped it up.

"I know, but it was just a thought." A thought that I should've kept to myself I guess…

"Don't you worry darling, everything will be fine. How are you doing? Do you need to leave? Can you handle it?" he asked trying to sound casual. He didn't fool me; I could hear the traces of deep concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Edward."I chuckled and looked at him. "Don't _you_ worry." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I love you."

"Love you too, dear." He said. In answer to his question before, _How are you doing?_,I didn't give him the true answer. I wasn't doing fine; I was doing great! All eyes were on us as we gracefully walked down the halls. I could hear people talking about us, thanks to my sharpened hearing, and all seemed to be in awe. This was…cool. I smiled to myself. What a great start.

Class was by far easier than I thought it would be. I hadn't been to school since I was human, and through those murky human memories, school was very tedious. Drawing from those memories, I expected the day to go by very slow and boring. Wrong. The day whipped by so fast that I hadn't even realized it was already lunch time. We sat at "The Cullen" table. I heard people talking, once again, about us. Some were jealous, some were in awe, and some couldn't decide if they hated us or admired us.

"Look at them! They are gorgeous… how in the world did their mother wind up so lucky?" someone said.

"I heard that they were all adopted by that new doctor here. He's really hot too…don't you think it's sad that he would only adopt pretty kids? That is almost unfair to the ugly ones." Her friend replied.

"Where did they even come from?" asked the first person.

"Someone told me that they recently moved here from like, Florida or something." said the second person. That was our cover up story; we had recently moved here from Florida. Of course if they really knew us, they wouldn't believe it since we can't even go out into the sunlight without sparkling. I tuned out of their conversation only to hear another one. I looked at Edward and immediately felt sorry for him. He had to hear all of these conversations non-stop in his head. That would definitely drive me crazy. Yet he stayed so calm and collected all the time…I found myself in admiration of him again. I really had to stop doing that. But what the hell, I didn't even care. I smiled and continued looking at him.

"Bella," Rose said, "Aren't you forgetting something?" I looked around and found that she was right; I had forgotten to get my tray of food. My prop.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't even realize." I said, starting to get up.

"I wonder why she didn't get it…" Emmet said, then cough/said, _"Edward!"_

I smirked at him. But he was right; I guess I had been looking at him so much I had forgotten. That was something I would really have to stop. At least while we were in public. I smiled to myself, but obviously people had seen it because about 5 heads turned my way. _Wow, _I thought to myself. _This is sort of…odd._ As I reached the end of the line just about everyone was staring at me. Even if they wanted to talk to me, their instincts told them not to. I remembered to back when I was a human. Edward and I were on our honeymoon and had gone scuba diving. Every fish swam feverishly away from him, while with me; they swam playfully around my arms and legs. So, like the fish, the peoples' good instincts told them I was dangerous. And I was, if I wanted to be. But I had chosen to never kill a human being, and that was how it was going to stay.

"H-Hello." I heard someone say to me. "A-A-Are you new here?" I looked to my right to see a blond haired, blue eyed boy looking at me. His eyes were huge, taking in my face.

"Yes I am. My name is Bella Cullen, who are you?" I said, brimming with the confidence I'm sure he wished he could muster right now.

"My name is Ephraim. I'm a new person too." He said. I could see that I was obviously intimidating him, so I stepped back casually.

"Oh?" I said. "where are you from?"

Ephraim looked at his lunch tray and said, "Oklahoma. Kind of boring, I know. I would ask you where you're from, but I've already heard that your whole family came from Florida." He had bought the story, like many other students.

"Yes, we are." I said as I grabbed an apple from the counter. The contrast of the bright red apple to my pale skin was amazingly different. It was like red paint on a piece of paper.

"W-what's it like there? In Florida I mean." Ephraim seemed to be gaining confidence as people saw him talking to me. By now I had already guessed that he wasn't going to be the most popular kid in school.

"It's…nice." I said. "I should go sit back down, wouldn't want my seat to get cold." I said sarcastically, since it was already pretty cold in the room. He laughed and looked at my tray.

"You're not going to take more?" he asked shyly, sinking back to his timid side.

"I'm just not that hungry." I said. "Bye Ephraim, see you around." I smiled at him and heard his heart speed up.

"B-Bye, Bella." He said. As I walked away I heard him talking with the person next to him about me. "Yes, she was talking to me!" he said. Obviously his friend didn't believe him. "She was talking to me about where she used to live and stuff." He said. "Her name is Bella, you can even ask her."

The person next to him said, "Look man, she's hot but I was actually looking at the blonde over there…" Rosalie. She was the only blond girl at our table. I smiled and nodded to myself. _This year will be interesting. Don't they know neither of us is single?_ As I thought that, I thought about Edward and smiled. He looked at me and my tray as I sat down.

"You didn't take that much to eat…guess you're not that hungry." He said. We both smiled and joined the conversation the rest of the table was having.


	6. Dan

"I'm telling you Jasper, I can beat you!" Emmet said. It was after school and Emmet and Jasper were arguing about who could win an arm wrestling match. The obvious choice was Emmet, but we knew not to underestimate Jasper.

"I don't think so, Emmet." Alice chimed in. "I have a…feeling," she giggled, "that Jasper will win."

"Oh come one!" Emmet half whined, "That is NOT fair!!"

"I just call it like I see it!" said Alice with a smile. I had noticed that she was a little more peppy than usual. Something was up…but I didn't care. I loved Alice, and if she was happy, than so was I.

"Dude, look at that table over there…" I heard someone saying. I didn't really like listening in on other's conversations, but today, I couldn't resist. (;

"Yeah, I saw them earlier…heard they moved here from Florida…" said a second voice said. But there was more than awe in that sentence…suspicion, maybe?

"Really? I've been wanting to talk to that brunette one with the long hair but…" said the first person.

"…because you have this gut feeling that you shouldn't?" asked the second person. But before the first person could answer, the bell rang.

"Goodbye, Dan!" called the first person. I turned so I could see the person responding to the name; the person who seemed to know…too much.

"See you after school." Dan said. He was a tall, well-built boy. He had shaggy brown hair that hid his eye brows, and deep, crystal blue eyes. He was the one who had sounded suspicious earlier. I would keep my eye on that one.

I walked into P.E class, my last class, expecting to see everyone's heads turn. And they did. I still wasn't tired of this, and it made me smile. I hated to be conceited, but I was enjoying all of this attention. But by now, I was tired of listening to people talk about me (negatively or positively) and could predict what they would say. I found my new locker and turned the lock in half a second. Too fast maybe; I should slow it down to prevent being suspicious. Girls all around me watched as I gracefully played tennis, hitting every ball with such precision that many of the girls were intimidated by me. I was lucky to get a partner at all. I wasn't really upset that no one came near me. After all, it was their natural instinct. But I did need a partner, and after a few seconds of quick scanning, I saw a girl without a partner as well. She was tubby with stringy brown hair and glasses, but I didn't mind. I _couldn't_ mind.

"Hi I'm Brittany." She had said. She looked intimidated; I was ready for this day to be "over".

"Hello Brittany." I said. I loomed over her; she was about 4'0, and I was 5'3. "I guess we're partners, eh?" I smiled at her and heard her heart beat speed up. Like everyone else.

"Ha ha, yeah I guess" she laughed nervously. "Soo, I heard you moved here from Florida." She said. Like other people, she was buying into the Florida story. Except for that Dan kid…I wondered if he knew about us. If he did then we would have to move again and we _just _moved back…I would hate to do that to the family. I mean, where would we even-

"Why did you move to _Forks_?" she practically spat the word out.

"Why not?" I challenged. Oops.

She took a slight, timid step backwards. "I-I umm…just wanted to know why move from sunny Florida to rainy Forks?" and that was the end of our conversation. The bell rang indicating the end of class and I said bye to Brittany. I quickly dressed, to quickly?, and ran to my car, where I waited in the rain for everyone else. It took them about 5 minutes in total to get to me. I studied each of their faces and they seemed…concerned? _Did I do anything wrong? _I scanned through the day, hoping to find anything that could put a story to the look of seriousness on their faces, but I came up with nothing. Nothing except for that nagging boy Dan at the back of my head.

"Is something wrong?" I said to them.

"Get in the car, you might want to be sitting down." said Alice. "You don't want to get soaked, either, I'm sure."

"Don't get her all worried Alice!" said Emmet, "it's really not as bad as it sounds, Bella" Emmet explained, now talking to me.

"Well it's not bad news or good news, but it is something we need to tell you." Said Edward, and with we got in the car.

**alright, so i am aware that it has been a while but i have been rally bussy and, quite frankly, lazy(: sorry yall'. there's more to come, so keep reading!!(;**


End file.
